Where'd You Go
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Read and REVIEW please? ONE SHOT! “Robby said Daddy’s dead!” She cried wailing. Ginny shushed her.“You know it’s not true, he sends letters and he’s coming back next weekend for your birthday party!” Ginny said cheering her up.


A/N: Okay this is based on the song " Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor and Holly Brook. I only own the plot!

Where'd You Go?

A Harry Ginny Ficcy

Ginny Potter entered the Wizard Daycare center where she was met with wails she recognized as her three year old daughters.

"Molly what's wrong?" She asked taking her from the day care worker.

"Robby said Daddy's dead!" She cried wailing. Ginny shushed her.

"You know it's not true, he sends letters and he's coming back next weekend for your birthday party!" Ginny said cheering her up.

"Really!" Molly asked. Ginny nodded. Molly smiled as her mother wiped her tears away.

"He didn't come for Lily's or Sirius' but he's coming for mine!" She exclaimed.

"Yes he is. And he's got a present for everyone, and James and Arthur are going to come home for that weekend. Ginny put Molly down and she grabbed her backpack as Ginny signed her out.

"We have to got get Lily from Dance and Sirius from Uncle Ron and Aunt Herminie's house where were your going to have dinner. Molly nodded as Ginny picked her up and they disappeared only to re appear in an ally next to Lily's dance studio. Once they were all together they walked down the street to a wizard pub so they could Floo.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

"Aunt Hermione guess what!" Molly exclaimed the moment she appeared in the Weasley's house.

"What?" Hermione asked picking Molly up so she wouldn't be hit by her sister or mother.

"Daddy's coming to my birthday party next weekend!" She yelled.

"Really?" Hermione asked pretending she didn't already know.

"Yes. Can you help me make him a card?" Molly asked. Hermione nodded as Lily entered.

"Jenna's out back." Hermione said. Lily and Jenna were both seven and were best friends like Sirius, Matt, and Alison who were all 6. Ginny appeared next.

"Hermione thank you for taking them, I've got a meeting in a few minutes." Ginny said rambling.

"Go Gin, its fine." Hermione replied. Ginny snapped her fingers and disappeared again.

"Now let's go in the kitchen and make a card, you can hold Hope too if you want." Hermione said. They went into the kitchen and Hermione fed the eight moth old as Molly made her Father a card.

"Is Uncle Ron coming too?" Molly asked.

"Yes, and he'll get to meet Hope." Hermione said. Harry and Ron had been gone for the last year and Ron had only seen his daughter in pictures.

She said "Some days I feel like---,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little-----,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

One week later the youngest Potters were decorating the house for the return of their Father. There was going to be a party, but not for an hour or so after Harry came back. Mrs. Weasley was watching the three, for Ginny was picking James and Arthur up from Hogwarts.

"I can't reach!" Molly yelled.

"Because you're a baby Sirius teased. Lily rolled her eyes and stood on a chair and taped the banner to the wall.

"All better." Lily said hoping down. Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily who did it back to him, who did it back to her, son on.

"Stop!" Molly commanded. They ignored her repeated cries, until the door opened and both children's mouth was stuck closed.

"Mummy look what I did!" Molly squealed. "I made their mouths get stuck closed! I'm a witch!" She counted to chant the final phrase as her mother unstuck their mouths. Ginny picked Molly up.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie!" She stared to say but was cut off by Lily.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

"Daddy!" Lily yelled running to the door to hug her father Sirius at her tail.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. He walked over to James and Arthur giving each a Hug.

"Dada!" Molly yelled as Ginny passed her over to Harry.

"Happy Birthday Molly." Harry replied. Molly handed him a folded piece of paper covered in glitter.

"I made you a card." Molly explained. Harry opened it.

"It's lovely." Harry told her. He put Molly down on the ground and walked over to Ginny. He pulled her into a hug and they kissed.

"EW!" The children cried.

"One day." Harry replied laughing. He sat down on the couch and the family slowly filled him in on the past year.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
----, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little---- --,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_The Weasley House_

"Daddy." Alison, Jenna, and Matt yelled jumping to give their Father a hug. Ron gave each red head a hug then approached his wife and youngest child. Who had tears in her eyes.

"Hope this is Daddy." Hermione said handing Hope over to her Father.

"Hi Hope." Ron said. He kissed her head, and then kissed his wife.

"Ew!"

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

"Bye, bye Daddy, Uncle Ron." Molly said waving good bye. They both waved and then one again disappeared.

The party had been a hit and everyone had had fun. But Ron and Harry were only allowed home for one day.

"Arthur, James. Come on I have to get you back to school." Ginny

said. They nodded and Flooed back.

_I want you to know it's a little ------ --,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...  
_

Molly sat there waving goodbye hours later.

"Come back soon Daddy."  
_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked it! Please review if you read it okay? It only takes a few secconds!


End file.
